50,000 Tears I've Cried
by Baby Sweet
Summary: Oneshot. A young Kai is left badly beaten in his room at the Abbey. Tala comes. TalKai friendship. Hurtcomfort. Review please.


**Title:** 50,000 Tears I've Cried

**Authoress:** Baby Sweet

**Rating:** K +

**Warnings: **Child abuse and neglect. You have been warned.

**Summary:** Kai is beaten badly and then left in his cell for the night. Tala comes and comforts him.Kai/Tal friendship. Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer:** Baby Sweet does not own Beyblade nor the characters of Beyblade.

----------------------------------------------------Break---------------------------------------------------------

The solid metal door opened with a creak, light flooding the dank room. The room consisted of stone walls and floor, in the corner was a small bed with sheets that were so thin you could see through them, covering it. Also a small bucket as a toilet and a bowl of cold water and a rag were in the other corner.

A bulky man, dressed in a standard black uniform stepped in, his shadow painting a black picture over the newly lit room.

He had a small figure – no older than 8 – draped over his shoulder. With a grunt he heaved the limp form back over his shoulder and dropped him to the floor. The child whimpered in protest as the door slammed shut leaving him in pitch black, save from the moonlight leaking in through the window. Tears of blood leaked down his bruised face and pulling his knees to his chest, he let the huge sobs rack his body.

His name was Kai Hiwatari.

-----------------------------------------------Break------------------------------------------------------------

Less than 20 minutes later he was asleep, sprawled on the floor still. It hurt to much to move let alone stand and walk to the bed.

His all but peaceful slumber soon ended. The painful ache of his wounds were enough to make him open his eyes, crimson pools of masked anguish and pain peered under his blue bangs.

After many minutes of just lying there, Kai slowly eased himself into a sitting position. The pain of the lacerations over his body stretching made more tears fall. His white t -shirt hung in tatters over his skinny frame, his ribs were prominent and black and blue.

Kai gently peeled off his upper – body rags, soaked in blood fromthe cuts on hisback. Realising that his main focus was to get his torso cleaned up, he tried to stand up to get to the bowl of water in the corner.

Panting with effort from the first time, Kai triedto stand. Only to fall back down again, hissing in pain, more tears fell down his face. Tears of frustration and pain.

------------------------------------------------------Break------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how long he'd sat there, he didn't care any more. It hurt, it -all- hurt. Not just the pain of his wounds, but the memories. The memories of happier times, ones of him with his mum and dad, smiling, laughing and telling him how much they loved him.

Telling him how they'd never leave him...

Soon came the memories of their 'accident' in a car. Before they'd even been put into the earth, Kai was whisked away by his 'grieving' grandfather and put into the Abbey.

At only 4 years old, back then, he was too young to understand what he couldn't do in his new home. Once he was caught having a nap when he was meant to be training. His grandfather was furious, As a punishment, he went without food for a week and had to watch as his last possession from his parents was burned. It was a bear called Snowy, given it's name by it's white fur, he had been given it by his parents at birth.

His throat constricted at the memory.

-------------------------------------------------------Break------------------------------------------------------

Kai was too caught up in his thoughts he didn't register a bright red haired boy standing to the side of him. A final click of fingers infront of his face brought him back. He stared in shock at the other boy.

"Tala?" He croaked out. His voice raw from all his screams earlier.

"Yeah it's me. I heard your screams a while ago and I had to... to check on you." Tala said dropping to the floor beside Kai.

Kai smiled sadly before quickly looking worried again.

"You shouldn't be here. What if you caught? He'll hurt you too and I couldn't let that happen 'cos it would be my fault!" Kai cried out hysterically.

"Sshh," Tala soothed. "I'm O.K for a while, they think I'm in the shower room." He smiled gently.

Kai suddenly felt exhausted, probably from his efforts from earlier,so he nodded in understanding. Tala frowned and looked him over before standing to get the bowl of water and a cloth.

---------------------------------------------------------Break----------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Tala said as he used the damp cloth to gently wipe at the deep cuts.

"It's O.K, at least you came." Kai replied with a small wince as a cut was touched.

"... Sorry." Tala whispered.

Kai nodded shakily and took a deep breath. He needed to be distracted.

"Hey, Tala." He began.

"Yeah?" Tala murmured as he soaked the cloth again.

"Do you remember you parents?" Kai asked. Tala stopped what he was doing and looked him straight into the eyes.

"No, I didn't have any. Like I said, I grew up here." He said shortly.

"Anyway," he continued. "Why are you asking?"

Kai just shrugged. "Hmmm, just curious." He replied. Another 15 minutes went by in silence.

"You should go now, before they find out and hurt you." Kai said anxiously.

"I know," Tala said standing up. "I am, your cuts seem O.K, I doubt they have a higher risk of getting infected now, anyway. Do you want me to help you to the bed?"

Kai nodded as Tala grabbed him under the shoulders and heaved him up. Kai gave a slight hiss and leaned on Tala fully as they made their way to the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------Break-----------------------------------------------

Kai laid in the bed quietly as Tala finished tucking him in.

"There you go." Tala said as he straightened up, a thin smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks a lot. Tala do you think we'll be friends forever?" Kai wondered.

Tala smiled again. "Ofcourse, stupid, I have to go, see you soon." He walked out the door, closing it quitely.

Kai grinned a little. In a weird way Tala reminded him of his mum.

-------------------------------------------------------------Break--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Damn, that made me feel more emotional. I've never wrote anything like that before, it must be because I'm going through a really rough patch at the moment. It would cheer me up if you could review please. Cheers.

Baby Sweet


End file.
